Video
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya heboh membahas video nista seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ehm... video seperti apakah yang sebenarnya mereka lihat? RnR, if you don't mind.


**Video **

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate T**

**Warning: Sho-ai, Gaje, OOC, AU, Typo, Weird. Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Video © Aizawa Narui**

ooO(^_^)Ooo

Siang itu, pada saat jam istirahat, di atap gedung sekolah tampak ramai oleh beberapa anak yang berkumpul disana. Mereka, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Sai dan tak ketinggalan Naruto, sedang asyik ngobrol, membahas sesuatu yang membuat mereka jadi heboh sendiri.

"Naruto, mana video yang kau janjikan kemarin?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Iya, kau bilang akan memperlihatkan video itu pada kami," tagih Ino dengan semangat.

"Ayo Naruto, tunggu apalagi? Kami sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat video itu," Lee menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Iya…iya, sabar. Tapi kalian semua harus janji padaku, jangan sampai video ini menyebar kemana-mana ya, karena video ini adalah video pribadi," kata Naruto serius. "Dan satu lagi yang paling penting, jangan sampai ketahuan Sasuke! Bisa mati aku dibunuhnya."

Semua mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Segera Naruto mengeluarkan Hp dari saku celananya dan menyuruh semua sahabatnya itu untuk mengaktifkan Bluetooth di Hp mereka masing-masing. Setelah video itu terkirim, mereka semua tampak serius menonton video itu dari layar Hp mereka masing-masing. Tampak berbagai macam ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan setelah melihat video itu, ada yang senyum-senyum gaje, ada yang terbelalak tak percaya, ada yang geleng-geleng kepala, ada yang cengok bahkan ada yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa bergoyang se-hot itu," komentar Sakura tanpa bisa menahan ketawa.

"Iya…Sasuke ternyata bisa OOC juga ya," celetuk Rock Lee dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Hahahaha…iya, benar-benar bukan Sasuke yang kita kenal," kata Kiba sambil ketawa ngakak.

Neji dan Gaara yang biasanya bersikap cool saja, kali ini sampai tak bisa menahan senyum dibibir mereka. Ino yang cengok hanya diam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku sanksi, apa ini benar-benar Sasuke, benar-benar sangat memalukan," kata Sai dengan senyuman khas di wajahnya. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju, bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Eh, tapi itu memang benar Sasuke kok," ucap Naruto membenarkan. Semuanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Iya, aku kan ada disana, jadi, aku jamin kalo itu memang benar Sasuke," jelas Naruto meyakinkan.

" Tapi, bagaimana mungkin, seorang Sasuke mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu?" tanya Neji kalem diikuti tatapan penasaran semua yang ada di situ.

"Iya, tidak mungkin kan seorang Sasuke dengan penuh keikhlasan melakukan hal itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terpaksa melakukannya," Gaara berpendapat.

Semua langsung kembali menatap ke layar Hp masing-masing. Menyaksikan sebuah video berdurasi 15 menit itu. Di dalam video itu, Sasuke sungguh benar-benar OOC sekali. Dipesta ulang tahun keponakannya minggu lalu, Sasuke berjoget-joget gaje mengikuti irama lagu balonku ada lima, dengan ekspresi wajah BT setengah mati. Di sekelilingnya, berkerumun anak-anak TK yang berebut minta digendong oleh Sasuke. Parahnya, saat itu Sasuke mengenakan kostum badut berbentuk ayam jago yang hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya saja. Sungguh sangat lucu sekali ekspresinya, apalagi saat ada seorang anak yang memintanya memperagakan bagaimana seekor ayam bertelur. Disebelah Sasuke, berdiri Itachi dan Deidara yang hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat Sasuke yang kewalahan menghadapi anak-anak itu. Sesekali tampak Sasuke melemparkan glare pada anak-anak itu, tapi glare yang diberikan Sasuke justru berbuah senyuman manis dari anak-anak itu. Bahkan ada seorang anak perempuan yang nekat mencium pipi Sasuke, membuat wajah Sasuke memerah, entah karena malu atau marah. Mereka benar-benar tidak habis pikir melihat video itu. Ada rasa tidak percaya tapi juga ada rasa kasihan melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Tapi disisi lain mereka juga menertawakan kekonyolan Sasuke.

**FLASHBACK**

Sore itu Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi dan Deidara tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga di kediaman Uchiha. Mereka tampak sedang ngobrol, merencanakan pesta ulang tahun Uchiha Anzi, putri tunggal Itachi dan Deidara. Lusa, Zizi akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima, jadi Itachi ingin mengadakan pesta dengan mengundang temen-teman sekolah Zizi.

Saat sedang serius menentukan tempat dan acara seperti apa yang akan mereka siapkan, Zizi masuk dan ikut nimbrung bersama mereka.

"Papa," seru Zizi girang sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Itachi. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Itachi mengusap lembut kepala putri kesayangannya itu. "Bolehkah Zizi minta sesuatu?" tanya Zizi riang.

Itachi dan Deidara tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putri mereka. "Tentu sayang, apapun keinginan Zizi, akan papa dan mama kabulkan," jawab Deidara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Zizi dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tentu saja, sayang," kata Naruto ikut berkomentar. "Kami semua pasti akan mengabulkan semua keinginan Zizi."

"Baiklah, Zizi mau ada badut di pesta ulang tahun Zizi nanti. Tapi…" Zizi menggantung kata-katanya, membuat semua orang dewasa di ruangan itu mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Zizi melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi…Zizi mau, paman Sasuke yang menjadi badut di ulang tahun Zizi nanti."

Sunyi.

"APAAAAA?"

Sebuah teriakan histeris menggema di ruangan itu. Mereka semua menatap Zizi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mulut Naruto bahkan sampai terbuka dan menutup saking kagetnya.

"Kau bercanda kan, sayang?" tanya Deidara setelah berhasil menguasai rasa kagetnya.

Dengan mantap Zizi menggeleng. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu cengok.

"Paman Sasuke mau kan?" tanya Zizi sambil memasang wajah memohon penuh harap, matanya mengedip-ngedip gaje ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa jadi korban langsung mengajukan protes keras. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal konyol itu!" desis Sasuke jengkel.

Mendengar penolakan dari pamannya tersebut, Zizi langsung memasang wajah ingin menangis, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah bersiap-siap ingin menumpahkan air matanya. Melihat itu Naruto jadi panik sementara Sasuke cuek.

"Aduch, Zizi sayang, jangan menangis ya. Paman Sasuke pasti mau kok, jadi badut di pesta ulang tahun Zizi nanti," janji Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe? Jangan seenaknya saja memutuskan," bentak Sasuke jengkel.

"Sudahlah, ini kan demi keponakanmu, Teme," bujuk Naruto. "Lagian, tamu undangannya kan cuma anak-anak, Teme."

Melihat anaknya yang sedih dan adiknya yang keras kepala menolak, Itachi akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sasuke, jika kau bersikeras menolak keinginan Zizi, aku bisa pastikan, mobil dan semua fasilitasmu sebagai keluarga Uchiha, akan aku cabut sekarang juga!" kata Itachi tegas tak terbantah.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, dahinya berkedut kesal dan tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi. Kehilangan fasilitas Uchiha? No way! Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Zizi. Melihat permintaannya dikabulkan, Zizi pun langsung menyeringai lebar. Dasar, benar-benar seorang Uchiha sejati. Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung mengirim aura membunuh diiringi sumpah serapah pada keponakannya tersayang itu.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, semua yang ada disana tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Uchiha Sasuke kalah pada seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Yach walau anak kecil itu sama-sama berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Mereka terus menertawakan kekonyolan Sasuke, sampai mereka merasakan adanya aura membunuh yang sangat pekat dari arah belakang mereka. Dengan gerakan slow motion ala the matrix, mereka semua berbalik dan langsung pucat pasi saat mendapati Sasuke berdiri di pintu dengan ekspresi devil di wajahnya.

"Puas, kalian semua menertawakan aku, heh?" tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Semua yang ada disana serentak melangkah mundur teratur dengan ekspresi 'mati aku'. Semakin mereka mundur, semakin maju Sasuke mendekati meraka, sampai akhirnya mereka semua terpojok pada kawat pembatas.

"Ehehehe…tenang, Sasuke."

"Santai saja, yach."

"Iya, Sasuke, jangan marah donk, kita kan sahabat."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sasuke langsung mendelik ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Sahabat? Sahabat macam apa yang menertawakan sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan, heh?" sergah Sasuke kesal.

"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan terlalu serius, kami kan cuma mau seru-seruan saja," kata Kiba nyengir.

"Seru-seruan, heh? Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih seru lagi untuk kalian," Sasuke menatap tajam mereka satu persatu. "Cepat, hapus video itu dari Hp kalian sekarang juga atau…aku akan memutilasi kalian hidup-hidup!" gertak Sasuke sadis.

Mereka semua menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi horror, tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, mereka segera menghapus file video itu dari Hp mereka. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Sasuke yang mereka kenal selama ini adalah Sasuke yang tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Jadi, daripada nanti mereka benar-benar dimutilasi hidup-hidup, lebih baik mereka cari aman saja. Setelah memastikan semua video itu terhapus tanpa sisa, Sasuke memerintahkan mereka semua untuk segera angkat kaki dari atap sekolah. Dengan ekspresi memelas Naruto memohon pada sahabat-sahabatnya untuk tidak pergi, tapi mereka semua hanya bisa menggeleng dengan tatapan 'maaf Naruto'.

Secepat kilat mereka semua berlalu menyelamatkan diri, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa pasrah meringkuk di pojok, menanti hukuman yang sudah pasti akan didapatkannya dari Sasuke. Tersenyum puas, pandangan Sasuke kemudian beralih pada kekasihnya yang sudah memasang wajah nelangsa. Didekatinya Naruto dengan seringai licik diwajahnya.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Dobe," desis Sasuke pelan, namun terdengar sangat menakutkan ditelinga Naruto. "Kau harus membayar lunas perbuatanmu. Berani-beraninya kau memperlihatkan video itu pada orang lain."

Naruto menelan ludah ngeri. "Ahahaha…maaf. Aku kan hanya iseng saja, Teme," kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Hn. Dan untuk itu, kau harus membayar mahal, Dobe," desis Sasuke sambil mengunci Naruto di pagar pembatas dengan kedua tangannya. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada Naruto sampai dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kekasihnya itu. "Akan aku pastikan, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal, Dobe," bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto.

Dan kejadian yang terjadi di atap siang itu, mendapatkan tanggapan yang berbeda dari sahabat-sahabatnya, yang ternyata masih berdiam mengintip dari balik pintu. Neji dan Gaara tersenyum tipis, Lee menyeringai dengan gaya jempol teracung andalannya, Sai dan Kiba tertawa sementara Sakura dan Ino memekik ala fujoshi yang mendapat fanservice. Penasaran kenapa mereka bereaksi seperti itu? Itu karena mereka sudah bisa dipastikan akan melihat adegan live show di depan mereka plus bonus video rekamannya. Sebelum live show itu dimulai, tangan mereka dengan cepat mengeluarkan Hp dari saku masing-masing. Segera, dengan semangat tinggi, mereka berlomba-lomba mencari angle yang bagus untuk merekam adegan demi adegan di depan mereka. Haah benar-benar pemandangan yang menghibur di siang hari yang panas.

**FIN**

ooO(^_^)Ooo

**OMAKE**

Disebuah kelas di TK Swasta terkenal di Konoha, tampak puluhan anak berkumpul di depan kelas, mengerumuni seorang anak perempuan manis, bermata onyx dan berambut pirang panjang, yang diikat ekor kuda.

"Zizi, aku mau donk, aku mau," teriak anak-anak itu antusias. Mereka berdesak-desakkan berebut meminta jatah dvd untuk mereka.

"Iya…iya. Sabar donk. Semuanya pasti kebagian kok. Aku sudah minta pada papa, untuk meng-copy video itu ke dalam dvd sebanyak jumlah siswa disini," jelas Zizi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oke, anak-anak," kata ibu guru Shizune sambil bertepuk tangan keras mencari perhatian murid-muridnya. "Kalian sudah dengar kan, apa yang dikatakan Zizi? Sekarang, kalian semua kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing, biarkan Zizi membagikan dvd itu pada kalian semua," perintah ibu guru Shizune tegas.

Mendengar perintah itu, semua anak-anak itu langsung kembali duduk manis di tempat masing-masing. Setelah semua tenang, Zizi berjalan mengelilingi kelas untuk membagikan dvd rekaman pesta ulang tahunnya minggu lalu.

"Zizi, ibu juga boleh minta satu kan, manis?" tanya ibu guru Shizune penuh harap.

"Tentu saja ibu guru juga dapat," kata Zizi sambil menyerahkan sebuah dvd pada gurunya tersebut. Semua bibir para penghuni kelas itu pun tersenyum puas karena bisa memiliki dvd yang langka tersebut.

**BENAR-BENAR FIN**


End file.
